Telaraña
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: La telaraña es una serie de hilos que se entretejen hasta conformar esta pequeña red que atrapa todo lo que se acerque. Entonces, digamos que cada hilo es un momento determinado del tiempo y del espacio… Lo que quiere decir que estamos hablando de tiempos alternativos, por lo tanto: pueden (o no) suceder al mismo tiempo, en espacios totalmente diferentes .:. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Pokemon nunca ha sido mío, like... never!**

* * *

NOTA: Esto lo hice el año pasado para un intercambio de regalo-reto en un grupo de Facebook. Me tocó regalarle a Ambar Uchida quien pidió un fic con las siguientes cosas:

Pareja: Viridian (silverxyellow)  
Cosa: anillo  
 _Color: blanco  
_ _Estación: invierno  
_ _Número: 24  
_ Pokémon: hoothoot.

Y salió esta _sheet_.

* * *

 _-Un momento en invierno-_

Es invierno, en un momento en el que no sabes, qué es el invierno. Lo único que tu mente comprende es que la temperatura del ambiente a tu alrededor te incomoda (porque siendo sinceros, tampoco sabes que es ese concepto de "frío" que tan bien se aplicaría a lo que sientes). Así que con esa sensación imperante en tus sentidos, mueves con total naturalidad las dos suaves extremidades que sientes a los costados de tu cuerpo. Porque siempre que te sientes incómodo te ayudan a buscar la paz, a huir de cualquier cosa que consideres peligrosa o dañina. Son fuertes, son hermosas y son tu orgullo. Son tus alas. Al principio, el movimiento es despacio, idéntico… la tierra sobre la que te movías queda atrás, una nueva experiencia inunda tus sentidos y de repente el aire se siente más cerca, chocas contra él pero no te tumba, no caes y no hay dolor. La incomodidad sigue, pero ahora sabes que la dejas atrás.

Hasta que algo te perfora. Tus alas (ala) no se mueve y tu dejas de hacerlo en conjunto. No lo sabes, pero caes. Y no lo sabes porque te da igual. Ya no puedes atravesar el aire y todo lo demás ha dejado de existir.

—Pobre.

Percibes un sonido.

—Te puedes enfermar ¿sabes? Es salvaje y la herida esta infectada.

—La herida es reciente ¿ves? Vamos a curarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es macho?

—No lo sé.

Una sensación misteriosa te invade, pero te gusta, es diferente a eso que no sabes se llama frío. Es calor.

—De seguro iba al sur.

—Yo digo que lo dejes.

—Sólo míralo esta muy débil, ¡pobrecito! ¡Resiste amiguito!…

—A ver…

Es cuando lo vez, no sabes qué es, o que hace, pero lo vez. Es brillante. Te gusta y mucho. Tu ala ya no parece molestarte…

—¡NO! ¡POR ESO TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS!

Es tan brillante y tan hermoso que todo desaparece. Inclusive tu incomodidad. Ya todo esta en paz.

…

—Te dije que lo dejaras.

—Pensé que no lo querías.

—Sólo porque no quería verlo morir frente a mi no quiere decir que no lo quisiera.

 _-Un momento de blanco-_

Una hora después del mediodía y el calor parecía haber aumentado unos diez grados más. Lo cual era normal. La iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente, cada uno de los lugares de las primeras hileras estaba ocupado por personas vestidas en sus mejores galas. Mujeres con largos vestidos, hombres con trajes negros que muy probablemente eran rentados. Todos ellos se removían en su asiento, algunos otros murmuraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando todos veían hacia el mismo punto a sus espaldas, en la gran entrada de la iglesia. Era la figura de una joven de largo pelo rizado y castaño. Su cabeza se movía hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, buscando a alguien que parecía jamás llegaría.

Las personas seguían murmurando frases cortas como "es una lástima", "ya no va a llegar", "tan hermosa que se veía". Los murmullos fueron cada vez más constantes, y eran tan parecidos entre sí que poco a poco se fue levantando un sutil pero penetrante coro. Las quedas voces que no llegaban a la muchacha, ahora iban perforando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Una lágrima cayó.

Las palabras entraban por sus oídos, pero como agujas impregnadas de tinta, parecían dejar huellas imborrables en su piel. Huellas dolorosas.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y su respiración parecía acelerarse. Pero podía esperar.

Vestía de blanco, era una tradición que se tenía que cumplir, así como tenía que cumplir su novio y aparecer con su impecable traje negro para aceptarla como su esposa. Pero el novio no llegaba.

Las voces seguían subiendo de tono y la velocidad con que las palabras eran dichas iba en aumento. Una tras otra, parecían atacarla, sin si quiera darle tiempo a recuperarse.

Respiraba más y más fuerte. Las palabras no se detenían. Cerró los ojos en un intento de callarlas todas. Iba a terminar todo y él no llegaba.

Y de repente las voces guardaron silencio. Tan grande fue su sorpresa que abrió los ojos, y se giró sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, topándose así, con la mirada enigmática del joven sacerdote.

—Padre… —sus ojos eran hermosos, eran lo más hermoso que había visto en todo ese día, y lo mejor que le había pasado desde que su mundo empezara a colapsar hace una hora.

—Lo siento…

Agacha la mirada porque ni una sola palabra de los invitados le había dicho tanto como las del sacerdote. Pero no puede cerrar los ojos y llorar. Los mantiene abiertos, porque no quiere perder la mirada del joven sacerdote. Y el parece entenderlo, porque no se va, le sostiene la mirada y no es de lástima o de desilusión. Es apoyo y fortaleza. Algo terrible acaba de pasar y en lugar de compadecerla la ayuda. Ella lo agradece.

 _-Un momento con un anillo-_

—Déjeme ver si entendí —empezó él— ¿Quiere venderme este anillo?

—Así es. Ciertamente, no entiendo que es tan difícil de comprender para usted respecto a ello.

El joven de grandes y brillantes ojos amarillos se recargó en el mostrador, con sus codos sobre el frío cristal y sus manos ocupadas con el hermoso anillo que acababa de recibir. Lo tocaba y giraba una y otra vez mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada. Hizo una mueca y miró de nueva cuenta al joven delante de él. Era bajito y escuálido, con pelo castaño realmente corto, su cara rodada le proporcionaba una apariencia infantil, y sus ojos plateados reflejaban su ingenuidad y usaba un monóculo para su ojos izquierdo. En resumen: era un bueno para nada.

—¿Sabes cuanto vale este anillo, chico?

El joven pareció inflar sus cachetes, en un gesto que debía de parecer de indignación, pero a él sólo le pareció ridículo.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Ese anillo ha estado en mi familia por generaciones!

—Sí, aja… —le puso el anillo en la mano—. No sé que te hayan dicho, pero no puedo darte ni dos monedas por esa baratija.

La expresión del chico rápidamente cambió, abriendo los ojos aterrado y empezando a examinar el anillo.

Él anticuario suspiró. No era la primera vez que venían a venderle objetos que valuaban en varias monedas y que al final no servían más que como pisa papeles. El anillo no era excepción. Su color dorado era resultado de un trabajo muy bien logrado en el metal, pero nada más. No era oro de verdad. Y la piedra preciosa que lo adornaba… era eso. Una piedra preciosa. De esas que muchas gitanas solían usar pero que de valor monetario no tenía nada.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó sonar la campanilla encima de su puerta. El chico la había abierto y parecía estar a punto de salir, pero se había detenido. Lo miró mover la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—¿Oye que te pasa? —exigió saber.

—Necesito el dinero —habló el chico con voz temblorosa, volteándose lentamente hacia el anticuario.

—Sí, ¿y?

El chico camino hacia el mostrador, con pasos tan decididos que no parecían ir acorde a la mirada plateada que proyectaba. El anticuario enarcó una ceja.

—Y sé que usted no se entretiene con las mujeres del burdel.

Y todo se detuvo.

Su respiración, sus pensamientos, el chico de mirada plateada delante de él y hasta su apariencia de hombre arisco y desinteresado. Pero fue un momento tan corto que lo siguiente que inundo sus pensamientos fueron una serie de preguntas cuyo centro eran el mismo ¿Cómo se entero?

¿Cómo demonios era que este chiquillo insignificante se había enterado de su más oscuro secreto?

—Si le interesa saber —empezó el chiquillo desviando la mirada—. Lo sé porque he notado como mira al hijo del boticario, aunque la que lo invita siempre es su hermana la mayor.

Trago saliva.

—Me pongo a sus servicios si me da el dinero —resumió, viéndolo a los ojos con esos intensos ojos plateados que parecían más decididos que hace unos momentos.

Pero él ya tenía la respuesta.

—No.

—¿Qué? —exclamó confundido. Casi podría jurar que indignado.

—¿Que no entendiste? No. No te voy a pagar, no por que te me ofrezcas —explicó— ¡Así que vete de una vez!

—Pero…

Rodeó el mostrador, sólo para poder tomar al chiquillo del brazo y jalarlo hasta la salida. Abrió el candado y después la puerta.

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó, sacando de un jalón al chico. Pero antes de que se fuera se acercó a su rostro y en voz baja le dijo— Si quieres el dinero, ponte a trabajar.

El joven apenas y supo que pasaba, pero él no le daría tiempo de procesarlo todo o de replicarle. Con eso dicho se dio la media vuelta y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—¡Menudo crío! —exclamó exasperado.

Entonces escuchó un toquido en el vidrio de la puerta. Se giró y miró al castaño de ojos plateados. Juró que casi le da un paro de verlo ahí.

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—¿Me da trabajo?

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

· · ·

Sintió un beso en su cabeza, y sonrió.

—¿Aún te arrepientes de darme el trabajo hace cinco meses?

—No.

 _-Un momento en que se oyó "hoot hoot"-_

Silver tuvo que recordarse así mismo, por enésima vez, porque no le gustaba pasearse por Bosque Verde. Sí, había nacido cerca de ahí, era su ciudad de origen pero no era como si fuera un experto cuando se trataba de deambular por el bosque. Venía de Pueblo Paleta, porque el profesor Oak le había hablado urgentemente para poder hacer una especie de estudio a sus pokémon así que los tuvo que dejar con él. Había decidido regresar por Bosque Verde porque, por alguna extraña razón, le había parecido una buena idea.

¿En serio?

Ahora se arrepentía de ello. No veía nada a menos de 30 centímetros delante de él y no quería admitir que estaba perdido. Suspiro con exasperación… cuando un ruido lo alertó.

Giro su cabeza de inmediato hacia la derecha, dirección de la que creyó había escuchado el sonido. Enarcó un poco la ceja. Lo más probable era que se tratara de un pokémon ¡Estaba en el bosque por amor a Arceus! entonces ¿porque su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado? Decidió tranquilizarse, porque si se ponía paranoico no llegaría a ningún lado. Y siendo sinceros, no tenía porque ponerse paranoico. No era la primera vez que se la pasaba solo por la noche, pero ese ruido…

Se giro hacia el otro lado, porque estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado más cerca. Era un sonido extraño…o eso alcanzó a percibir.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —preguntó en voz alta. Aunque si el bosque estaba repleto de pokémon, no había manera de que le contestaran.

—¿Silver?

Parpadeó varias veces al reconocer la voz, se dio la media vuelta y logro ver la figura de una persona entre los árboles. Cuando la persona caminó hacia al frente, al fin pudo verla en su totalidad. Era Yellow, con Chuchu detrás de ella y un hoot hoot en brazos.

—Yellow —dijo un poco más tranquilo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco a un hoot hoot que se perdió.

—¿Un hoot hoot?

—Así es —miro al pokemon en sus brazos— era amigo de este pequeño, y no lo encuentra.

—¿Y no sería mejor buscarlo de día? —inquirió.

—Pues sí, pero se acaba de perder…

—Yellow —interrumpió a la chica—. Esta demasiado oscuro, será imposible que lo veas.

—Pero según este amiguito —explicó—el hoot hoot que se perdió empieza a cantar hoot hoot a esta hora, así que pensé que así podría encontrarlo.

Silver miró por unos segundos a la rubia y ninguno dijo nada.

—Te digo algo —empezó Yellow—, en mi mente sonaba más lógico.

—Ya lo creo que sí —suspiró— ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Es muy noche para que andes sola.

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo— Chuchu me puede cuidar —su pokemon asintió repetidas veces. Entonces Yellow lo miró con más detenimiento— ¿O quieres que te acompañe a las afueras del bosque?

Silver rápidamente se sonrojó de pena, y volteó levemente el rostro.

—Quiero aclarar que no estoy perdido.

La rubia rió levemente.

—No te apures Silver, no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda de vez en cuando —miro al hoot hoot en sus brazos—. Te prometo que buscaremos a tu amigo cuando ayudemos al mío.

Con eso dicho, ambos empezaron a caminar. La rubia lo miró todo el tiempo mientras caminaban. En ningún momento siquiera miró por donde iban, parecía saberse el bosque de memoria y eso sorprendió al pelirrojo. Mientras caminaban la rubia le preguntó sobre lo que hacía a esas horas en el bosque y le contestó con la verdad.

—Mañana puedo ayudarte de regreso, no me importaría. Siempre estoy en el bosque.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —y notó la mirada de reproche de la rubia, a lo que agregó—: Pero si deseas acompañarme no te detendré.

—Así se habla —mencionó un poco feliz, viendo hacia el frente unos segundos, sólo para después devolver la mirada a silver.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó curioso. Pero su pregunta tuvo un efecto inesperado en Yellow quien regresó la vista al frente, algo nerviosa.

—Es que… sonará muy tonto, pero siento que ya había visto esos ojos antes, es todo.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Sí, tus ojos. Cuando te conocí me llamaron mucho la atención, pero ahora que los puedo ver con un poco más de detenimiento…

—Yellow… ¿puedes ver en esta oscuridad?

La chica bajó un poco la cabeza, el hoot hoot en sus brazos aleteó por unos segundos.

—No es que pueda ver —empezó, levantando un poco la mirada, apenada—, es que tus ojos son muy, llamativos y…

—¡Hoot hoot!

Yellow dejó de hablar y Silver empezó a buscar con la mirada al pokémon.

—¡Hoot hoot! —llamó el Hoot Hoot en brazos de Yellow.

—Creo que encontró a su amigo —sentenció Silver.

—¡Vamos!

 _-Un momento 24 horas después-_

—Sabes…

Silver miró a Yellow con curiosidad. La chica caminaba junto con él al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Después del incidente con el Hoot Hoot del día anterior, Yellow le había ofrecido asilo en su casa, para que pudiera descansar y al siguiente día esperar en pueblo paleta a que sus pokemón estuvieran listos para abandonar el laboratorio.

—Mi tío me dijo una vez, que cuando dos personas se conocen, a lo mejor y se conocieron en otra vida y por eso se llevan tan bien.

Silver meditó un poco lo dicho por la rubia.

—¿Ah si?

—Ajá. Yo creo que a lo mejor es cierto ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? No sabíamos mucho del otro, pero… nos llevamos bien.

—Bueno —tenía que ser sincero y admitir que su interacción con Yellow fue más cordial que con cualquier otra persona—, tienes razón. Creo. Pero ¿otra vida?

—Sí. Suena muy interesante si me lo preguntas —la rubia sonrió—. Eso explicaría porque tus ojos se me hacen tan familiares ¿no crees?

—No sé Yellow, no creo en esas cosas.

—Pues yo sí.

—Entonces ¿crees que nos conocimos antes? Eso me suena a una historia de amor —comentó, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. Uno que no debería estar ahí.

—¡No espera! —se apresuró a decir la rubia— No estoy diciendo que seamos, tu sabes, amantes predestinados ni nada. Sólo que posiblemente ya hemos coincidido en tantas vidas que a lo mejor y por eso nos llevamos bien. Eso es todo.

—Si bueno —empezó Silver—, en esta vida tenemos que apurarnos porque no quiero que se haga de noche. Debemos ir por mis pokémon. Anda…

—¡Sí, ya voy!

* * *

¡Perdon por el OOC y las incongruencias! ¡Esperó que quedara entendible! TOT

* * *

NOTA ACTUAL: Recordé que tenía este fic y otro y me dije ¿que es otra raya más al tigre? así que aquí esta...


End file.
